New School, New Friends, New Life
by cottoncandyisthenewpopcorn
Summary: John and Jade have just moved to a new school in the middle of the year and they both have different feelings about it. John finds an interesting 'cool kid' and John just wants to know more about this strange guy. Future ships JohnXDave, RoseXKanaya, and a few others. Rated K because I don't even know what may happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – It's going to be a long day...**

It's the first day of school for John Egbert and Jade Harley. They just moved from Washington to Texas, nothing like starting a new school in the middle of the school year. John didn't exactly like the idea of moving as much as Jade did. Then again, she never really fit in and found this out to be a new start, a way to make new friends. John didn't really fit in either, but he was okay with that, he just didn't want to be the 'new kid' again.

The two of them were at home eating breakfast. _It's only 7 hours of school, you can do it._ John thought to himself, still not sure he believed it. He sat there thinking about how horrible and how great this day could be, when his thoughts were interrupted by Jade's voice. "So, John, are you ready for today?"

John looked up at her and sighed. "As I'll ever be."

"Don't worry, today will be fun! Trust me." She said in her usual cheerful voice with a smile. He smiled back at her, but his smile was a bit smaller and he turned his head to look out the window next to him.

Jade's older brother Jake had dropped them off that morning and now they were walking into school. They were both looking around at the people everywhere laughing and talking, while every once and a while someone would look up at them and whisper to the group. It was a smallish school, everyone knew if there was any new kids there. Both of them thought the same thing, but with different meaning _I'm the new kid here._

After walking to the first building they saw, which just so happened to be the library, Jade broke the silence between them. "So where are you going first?" She didn't look at him, she was still looking around at all the new people.

"Um..." John took his schedule out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Chemistry." He looked up at her. "What about you?"

"English." She said frowning down at the schedule in her hand. "What about second? I have math."

John looked at his. "I have math too." He said that with a bit more excitement in his voice. The two of them compared their schedules to find they only had 3 classes together. The bell rang and the two of them stood up to go off to class.

"I'll see you later John. Bye, good luck." She gave him a quick hug and trotted off. She had an amazing internal sense of direction so she found her class right away.

John sighed and watched Jade leave, then began walking the other way. _B-6? I have no clue where that is..._ He couldn't seem to find the right room. The bell rang again and he looked around to see nobody around and began running, he was late. _Great, late on the first day, _he though, still running. _ It's going to be a long day..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – This Could Be An Interesting Year...**

After After running for a bit he finally found the right room and debated for a moment to either go in or just walk home. But of course the good boy in him made him open the door and walk in. The teacher looked at him and said "Hello, you must be the new student."

"Yes." He said slightly looking up, still catching his breath.

She sighed. "Find a place to sit and don't be late to my class again."

"Yes, ma'am." He said again as he walked toward the back of the class and sat in an empty seat and glanced at the blonde sitting in the seat next to him.

He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the edge of the desk and he was waring shades. John wondered why, but it didn't bother him too much. HE was wearing a red hoodie with some sort of gear on the front of it, with dark jeans, and red shoes. His hair seemed so perfect, it just seemed to fall in all the right places. "Take a picture, it lasts longer, dork." He said simply, breaking John out of his trance. Now he realized he had been staring the whole time.

"Oh, Sorry." He said and looked away embarrassed with a tint of pink coming to his cheeks.

"It's cool dude. It happens all the time." John wondered if he was joking or not but didn't say anything. "I suppose I should introduce myself. The name's Strider, Dave Strider." He said with a smirk. Even though he was wearing shades, John swears he winked. John looked at him trying to figure out if this was the kind of guy he wanted to be friends with or not, John was staring again until he was snapped back to reality again by Dave. "So are you just gonna sit there and stare, or are you gonna tell me your name?"

"Oh, yeah. It's Egbert, John Egbert." He attempted to imitate Dave and winked like he thought Dave had. All Dave did was give John an unimpressed look.

"You're not cool enough to do that Egderp." He laughed.

"You mean Egbert, not Egderp." He said hoping the stupid nickname didn't follow him here from his last school.

"I know what I said." He laughed again while John glared at him.

_This could be an interesting year..._

_**A/N – **_**I know I took forever, for this. I actually have the first 4 ½ chapters written, I just need to type them and post them. But for the next month I'll be in a totally different state, with most likely no WiFi. If I get a chance to update, I will. I will hopefully write more while I'm gone too. This is my only fanfic that is still in progress for me. I may throw out a couple one-shots here and there, but, this is my biggest concern now. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll post again soon. Bye!**

_**-Kiku**_


End file.
